Emotes
Overview Emotes are short animations a player can use to express various body-language signals in-game. Some of them are purely for fun, and some are actually useful, such as the coin toss, the die, and the "rock/paper/scissors" to make decisions. Several of the emotes are accompanied by a sound, which is noted in the description below. To use an emote, simply type /e and the name of the emote, or a semicolon (;) and the name of the emote. For example, to burp you could either type "/e burp" or ";burp" on the chat command line. Some emotes have synonyms which carry out the same animation. Synonyms are listed in parentheses next to the more common word used as the emote in the list below. __TOC__ Normal Emotes This is a list of known emotes, feel free to add any that you find, they are in no particular order at this point in time. afraid (cower) (fear) (scared): Cower in fear, hold stance akimbo (wings): Stands with fists on hips looking foreward, hold stance angry: Fists on hips and slouches forward, as if glaring or grumbling, hold stance assumepositionwall: Turns around and spreads legs as if getting frisked, hold stance atease: Stands in the 'at ease' military position (legs spread out slightly, hands behind back) stance, hold stance attack: Gives a charge! type point, fists on hips stance batsmash: Hit someone or something with a bat, repeat batsmashreact: React as if getting hit with a bat, often used in duo with batsmash bigwave (overhere): Waves over the head, fists on hips stance boombox (bb) (dropboombox): Summons forth a boombox (it just appears) and leans over to turn it on, stands up and does a sort of dance (boombox plays music, several different short songs) (SOUND) bow (sorry): Chinese/Japanese style bow, holds bow stance bowdown: Thrusts hands forward, then points down, as if ordering someone else to bow before you burp: A raunchy belch, wipes mouth with arm afterwards, ape-like stance (SOUND) buzzoff (goaway): Makes a go away gesture cheer: randomly does one of 3 cheers, 1 fist raised, 2 fists raised or 2 fists lowered, repeats clap: claps hands several times, crossed arms stance (SOUND) coin (cointoss) (flipcoin): Flips a coin, randomly displays heads or tails crossarms: Crosses arms, stance (sliiiiiightly different than most other crossed arm stances) dance: randomly does one of a few dances, for the sake of my sanity, I won't bother trying to describe them dice (rolldice): picks up, shakes and rolls a die, randomly displays the results (1-6), default stance disagree: shakes head, crosses hand in front, then offers an alternative, crossed arms stance drat: Raises fists up, then down, stomping at the same time, same ending stance as frustrated drumdance: The Tuatha Drum dance explain: Hold arms out in a "wait a minute" gesture, motion alternatives, then shrug evillaugh (elaugh) (muahahaha) (villainlaugh) (villainouslaugh): Extremely melodramatic, overacted evil laugh fancybow (elegantbow): A much more elegant, ball-room style bow, falls into neutral forward facing stance flashlight: Look around with a flashlight out flex1 (flexa): Fists raised, flexing arms stance, hold stance flex2 (flex) (flexb): A side-stance flexing arms, hold stance flex3 (flexc): Another side-stance, flexing arms, hold stance frustrated: Raises both fists and leans backwards, shaking fists and head, leads into a quick-breathing angry-looking stance grief: Falls to knees, hands on forhead, looks up and gestures a sort of "why me?" look with hands, goes into a sort of depressed slump while on knees, holds stance hand (talktohand): Hold hand out in a "talk to the hand" gesture handsup (surrender): Two stances with hands up, one standing and one kneeling hi (wave): simple greeting wave, fists on hips stance holdtorch: produce burning torch and hold it up huh (shrug) (what): raises hands and cocks head in a classical "What?"/"I don't know" look, neutral forward facing stance jumpingjacks: does jumping jacks (SOUND) kneel: Quickly kneels on both knees with hands on thighs (looks insanely uncomfortable), holds stance laptop: Summon a laptop and a stand for it, and start typing laugh: fists on hips, tosses head back and laughs laugh2 (biglaugh) (laughtoo): Another laugh lecture: Waves/shakes hands in different motions in a lengthy lecture, fists on hips stance ledgesit: Sit with legs over the edge of whatever you're standing on with one of two postures martialarts (kata): Warm up/practice punches and blocks (SOUND) militarysalute: Stands in the military-style heads-high hand on forehead salute stance newspaper (afk): Materializes a newspaper (don't ask) and reads it no (dontattack): shakes head and waves hands in front of character, crossed arms stance nod: Fists on hips, nod yes, hold stance noooo (curseyou): (that's 4 o's in noooo...) Shaking fist panhandle: Sits and waves a tin cup around as if asking for change peerin: Make hand binoculars and look point: Extends left arm and points in direction character is facing, hold stance praise: Kneel prostrate and and repeatedly bow in adoration protest: Hold hold up one of several randomly selected mostly unreadable protest signs (see notes below) research: Pull out book and begin consulting it while making gestures in the air with other researchlow: Same as research, but kneeling on one knee roar: Claws air, roaring, ape-like stance (SOUND) rock/'paper'/'scissors': plays rock/paper/scissors, picking your choice (displays RPS for about 6 seconds, then displays your choice) salute: A hand-on-forehead salute, fists on hips stance score1 to score10: Holds a black on white scorecard up, ranging from 1-10 as specified, holds stance shucks: Swings fist and head dejectedly, neutral forward facing stance(not the default stance, same as huh/shrug) sit: Sits down, legs forward, with knees bent, elbows on knees, and slightly slumped over, stance slap: Slap someone or something (SOUND) slapreact: React to getting slapped, often used in duo with slap (difficult to time just right to appear to actually get slapped) slash (slashthroat): Slashing motion across throat smack: Backhand slap (SOUND) stop (raisehand): Raises your right hand above your head, stance tarzan (beatchest): Beats chest and howls, angry-looking stance (SOUND) taunt1 (taunta): Taunts, beckoning with one hand, then slaps fist into palm, repeating stance (SOUND) taunt2 (taunt) (tauntb): Taunts, beckoning with both hands, combat stance (SOUND) thanks (thankyou): gestures with hand, neutral forward facing stance thewave: Does the wave(I assume you know what this is...), neutral facing forward stance threathand (smackyou): Threaten to smack someone victory: Raises hands excitedly, and then again less excitedly, and then a third time almost non-chalantly, falls into neutral forward facing stance walllean: Casually lean against a wall in one of two postures (looks very odd when not standing next to wall) wavefist (rooting): Waves fist, hoots and then claps (its a cheer), crossed arms stance (SOUND) welcome: Open arms welcomely, fists on hips stance whistle: Whistles (sounds like a police wistle), ready-stance. (SOUND) winner (champion): Fist in fist cheer, right, and then left, neutral forward facing stance, but apparently holding thieir breath yatayata (yata): make "blah blah blah" gesture with hand and look bored... "is he STILL talking?" yourewelcome: bows head and gestures with hand, neutral forward facing stance yes (thumbsup): Big (literally) thumbs up and an affirmative nod, fists on hips stance yoga (lotus): Sits down cross legged with hands on knees/legs, holds stance Boombox Emotes bbAltitude bbBeat bbCatchMe bbDance bbDiscoFreak bbDogWalk bbElectroVibe bbHeavyDude bbInfoOverload bbJumpy bbKickIt bbLooker bbMeaty bbMoveOn bbNotorious bbPeace bbQuickie bbRaver bbShuffle bbSpaz bbTechnoid bbVenus bbWindItUp bbWahWah bbYellow Notes * Although the protest signs are unreadable in the game, in the graphic file that is used as the texture, they are readable. They all say some variation of the following in a handwritten font (misspellings are deliberate): "We are generaly discontent with our current situation & would like to show our discontentiveness publicly! (If that's OK with you)" External Links * The source thread on the official forums from which this list was derived (posted by The_Laughing_Man) Category:Gameplay